


if you want it (you can have it)

by larasorna



Category: Atlanta (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Porn Battle Amnesty, Smoking Weed With Darius, Translated, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Эрн проводит вечер с Дариусом





	if you want it (you can have it)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you want it (you can have it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099592) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> one more translation. this time it's havisham' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099592 ) GO READ IT!!!

\- Его здесь нет, - говорит Дариус сразу же как открывает дверь.

Эрн выругался себе под нос, пытаясь совладать с тревогой и злостью, что охватили его. Он забрасывал Альфреда смс-ками, пытаясь сообщить, что их интервью с КЬЮ100 перенесли на два часа, но ответа так и не приходило. А теперь Альфреда даже не было дома.

Дариус все еще стоял в дверях, глядя на него через полуприкрытые веки. Он улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Эрн смотрит на него.

\- Пошли, - сказал Дариус, пропуская его внутрь.

Они прошли мимо гостиной и кухни. Эрн никогда не был в этой части дома раньше, и он не был уверен, что хотел бы. Дариус провел его в спальню, которая выглядела как те картинки на Пинтерест, которые Ван любила рассматривать, когда думала, что он не видит.

( Он решил заценить то, что она не хотела, чтобы он видел и мгновенно провалился в кошмарный мир где потертый шик соединяют с неплохим минимализмом. И на это он потратил целый час драгоценного времени.)

Комната была неплохой, но он не понимал, что он здесь делает. Дариус перекатился на кровати и вытащил из-под рядом стоящим столиком винтажную коробку с сигарами и все встало на свои места. Это кровать Дариуса. Это его комната. Эрну казалось, что его мозг сейчас сползет по спине. И именно поэтому Дариус протянул ему косяк. Эрн взял его.

Это была хорошая трава.

Пара затяжек и Эрн чувствует, как тело расслабляется. Он растянулся на кровати Дариуса не понимая чего он, блять, боялся. Неужели он должен сходить с ума из-за того, что Пэйпа Бой* не появится на интервью? Какая нахуй разница? Может фанаты воспримут это как знак того, что он не продался? Эрн не знал. Ему осточертело пытаться угадывать чего хотят люди. 

Он почувствовал руку Дариуса, медленно, но уверенно двигающуюся, на своем животе под рубашкой. Эрн не был удивлен. Парни пытались замутить с ним, а он пытался в ответ. Например, со своим соседом за времена учебы в Принстоне…Но он был натуралом. В основном он был натуралом. Типа натурал на 51%.

Если Дариус хочет подрочить ему, то Эрн не был в положении чтобы отказаться. Он хотел большего, хотел быстрее, но спазм от удовольствия достиг костей, сковывая их в суставах. Он не смог пошевелиться, если захотел бы, но к счастью он и не хотел.

Все, что он хотел - это корейское барбекю. Укусить что-то острое и одновременно сладкое, соленое и приторное. Прикоснуться губами к поджаристому и глазурованному жирку и закатить глаза в наслаждении. Он в раю, окруженный ангелами-воителями, в руках у которых стволы. Один из которых направлен в его голову и Эрн застонал, намериваясь спустить курок и…

Он кончил на кровати Дариуса, которого не было рядом, и никто не отзывался, когда тот пытался позвать его. Эрн схватил одежду с пола и быстро оделся. Ему пришло двадцать сообщений, минимум пять из которых были от Ван, которая просила забрать Лотти из детского сада. Дерьмо.

Он выскочил из комнаты и спустился вниз, врезаясь по пути в стены. Телевизор включен, а напротив лениво лежал Дариус. Путаница картинок из машин и тракторных прицепов сменяла друг друга, а затем появилась блондинка с мерцающими красными щеками.

\- Они сбросили десять тысяч фунтов машинного масла на автомагистраль, - говорит Дариус, зевая. – Звучит весело, пока ты не понимаешь, что люди погибнут из-за этого.

\- Ага, - отвечает Эрн, проверяя время на телефоне. У него все еще остается тридцать минут чтобы забрать Лотти. – Если увидишь Альфреда, передай чтобы тот шел нахуй.

\- В любое время, - перебил Дариус, махнув рукой.

Снаружи в воздухе витали запахи дыма и выхлопных газов, но Эрн сделал глубокий вдох. Что-то наконец-то встало на свои места и тот почувствовал себя отлично.


End file.
